bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Look At Me, Gwisun
Look At Me, Gwisun (날 봐, 귀순, Nal bwa, Gwisun) is the first digital single by Daesung. It was released on June 16, 2008. Lyrics Korean |-|Hangul= 안녕하세요 대성임니다~ 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 지금 당장 날봐요 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 날봐요 여보 당신 애기 뭐라 불러드릴까 내 님은 지금 무얼 하고 있을까 밥은 먹었다 잠은 잘 잤다 하루 왠종일 우리 공주님생각뿐 가슴이 콩닥콩닥콩닥 사랑을 속닥속닥속닥 자기야 날봐 어딜봐 날봐 내 정열을 그대에게 다 바치리 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 지금 당장 날봐요 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 날봐요 그대도 나를 떠올리고 있을까 하늘같은 서방님 기다렸을까 이런저런 행복한 고민속에 하루가 또 흐르지요 눈물이 주르르르르르륵 콧물이 흐르르르르르륵 배가 또 살랑살랑간질간질 아 설레이는 그대만의 향기여 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 지금 당장 날봐요 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 날봐요 너무 예뻐 정말 귀여워 you`re so sexy 앙 깨물어주고싶어 한 평생 다가도록 당신과 살고싶어 내 청춘을 oh baby 날봐 잘봐 이 몸짓을 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 지금 당장 날봐요 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 귀순 날봐 날봐 날봐요 귀순아~ |-|Romanization= Annyeonghaseyo Daesung imnida~ Nalbwa nalbwa gwisun nalbwa nalbwa gwisun Nalbwa nalbwa chigeum tangjan nalbwayo Nalbwa nalbwa gwisun nalbwa nalbwa gwisun Nalbwa nalbwa nalbwayo Yeobo tangshin aegi mweora pulleoteurilkka Nae nimeun chigeum mu-eol hago isseulkka Pabeun meogeott-ta chameun chal chatt-ta Haru waenjongil uri kongjunimsaenggakppun Kaseumi kkongdak-kkongdak-kkongdak Sarangeun sokdak-sokdak-sokdak Chagiya nalbwa eodilbwa nalbwa Nae cheongyeoreul keudae-ege ta pach’iri Nalbwa nalbwa gwisun nalbwa nalbwa gwisun Nalbwa nalbwa chigeum tangjan nalbwayo Nalbwa nalbwa gwisun nalbwa nalbwa gwisun Nalbwa nalbwa nalbwayo Keudaedo nareul tteo-olligo isseulkka Haneulgat’eun seobangnim kidaryeosseulkka Ireonjeoraeon haengbokhan kominsoge haruga tto heureujiyo Nunmuri chureureureureureureuk Kkotmuri heureureureureureuk Paega tto sallang-sallang-kanjil-kanjil A seolle-ineun keudaemanui hyanggiyeo Nalbwa nalbwa gwisun nalbwa nalbwa gwisun Nalbwa nalbwa chigeum tangjan nalbwayo Nalbwa nalbwa gwisun nalbwa nalbwa gwisun Nalbwa nalbwa nalbwayo Neomu yeppeo, cheongmal kwiyeoweo, you’re so sexy, ang kkaemureojugoshipeo Han pyeongsaeng tagadorok tangshinkwa salgoshipeo Nae cheongchuneul oh baby nalbwa chalbwa i momjiseul Nalbwa nalbwa gwisun nalbwa nalbwa gwisun Nalbwa nalbwa chigeum tangjan nalbwayo Nalbwa nalbwa gwisun nalbwa nalbwa gwisun Nalbwa nalbwa nalbwayo Gwisun-ah~ |-|English= Hello, I'm Daesung~ Look at me, look at me, Gwisun Look at me, look at me, Gwisun Look at me look at me look at me right now Look at me, look at me, Gwisun Look at me, look at me, Gwisun Look at me look at me look at me Wife, Dear, Baby What should I call you? What is my love doing right now? Did she eat, did she sleep well? All day I only think about my princess My heart (beating sound) Our love (whispering sound) Jagiya look at me Where are you looking? Look at me I present you all my passion Look at me, look at me, Gwisun Look at me, look at me, Gwisun Look at me look at me look at me right now Look at me, look at me, Gwisun Look at me, look at me, Gwisun Look at me look at me look at me You're so pretty Really cute You're so sexy (Biting sound) I want to bite you I want to live my whole life with you Look at me, look at me, Gwisun Look at me, look at me, Gwisun Look at me look at me look at me right now Look at me, look at me, Gwisun Look at me, look at me, Gwisun Look at me look at me look at me Gwisun-ah! Japanese |-|Japanese= 皆さん こんにちは〜 D-LITEで〜す (笑) ナルバナルバ キスン ナルバナルバ キスン なんだなんだ Kiss したいよ I love yo!!! ナルバナルバ キスン ナルバナルバ キスン こいこ こいこい 恋心☆ やっぱ男子ですから 気になるさ 夜は何着て 寝てますか？ ボク パジャマ！ 興味ねっか… 春はあけぼの 恋せよオトコ おつむ 混乱 混乱 混乱 鼓動 どっかん どっかん どっかん ヤバくないわ！ これが Love だ！ ああ純情伝われ 「君が好き」 ナルバナルバ キスン ナルバナルバ キスン なんだなんだ Kiss したいよ I love yo!!! ナルバナルバ キスン ナルバナルバ キスン こいこ こいこい 恋心 こんなボクでは ダメですか？ 何をどしたら よかですか？ いい感じ服着て 髪キメて 今宵も 一人酒 涙 ちゅるるるるるる 雨も ふるるるるるる いつもそわそわ がっちがち あ そーなんだ フォーリンラーだ 恋なんだ ナルバナルバ キスン ナルバナルバ キスン なんだなんだ Kiss したいよ I love yo!!! ナルバナルバ キスン ナルバナルバ キスン こいこ こいこい 恋心 超ヤッバイ 速攻ターゲット You’re so sexy 出発進行シュッポシュッポ ガキの頃から 恋愛体質定評 年中夢中 Oh baby 見て見て イケメンだぜ!? ナルバナルバ キスン ナルバナルバ キスン なんだなんだ Kiss したいよ I love yo!!! ナルバナルバ キスン ナルバナルバ キスン こいこ こいこい 恋心 ごきげんよう〜 |-|Romanization= Minasan Konnichiwa～ D-Lite～desu (Hahaha) Naruba Naruba Gwisun Naruba Naruba Gwisun Nanda nanda Kiss shitai yo I love yo!!! Naruba Naruba Gwisun Naruba Naruba Gwisun Koi ko koi koi koi kokoro Yappa danshi desu kara ki ni naru sa Yoru wa nani kite netemasu ka? Boku pajama! Kyoumi nekka... Haru wa akebono koi seyo otoko Otsumu konran konran konran Kodou dokkan dokkan dokkan Yabakunai wa! Kore ga love da! Aa junjou tsutaware　「kimi ga suki」 Naruba Naruba Gwisun Naruba Naruba Gwisun Nanda nanda kiss shitai yo I love yo!!! Naruba Naruba Gwisun Naruba Naruba Gwisun Koi ko koi koi koi kokoro Konna boku de wa dame desu ka? Nani o doshitara yoka desu ka? Ii kanji fukukite kami kimete Koyoi mo hitorizake Namida chururururu Ame no fururururu Itsumo sowasowa gatchi gachi A so na nda forinrada koina nda Naruba Naruba Gwisun Naruba Naruba Gwisun Nanda nanda kiss shitai yo I love yo!!! Naruba Naruba Gwisun Naruba Naruba Gwisun Koi ko koi koi koi kokoro Chou yappai sokko tagetto You're so sexy shuppatsu shinkou Gaki no koro kara ren ai taishitsu teihyou Nenju muchu Oh Baby Mite mite ikemen da ze!? Naruba Naruba Gwisun Naruba Naruba Gwisun Nanda nanda Kiss shitai yo I love yo!!! Naruba Naruba Gwisun Naruba Naruba Gwisun Koi ko koi koi koi koroko Gokigen'yo～ |-|English= Hello everyone~ I’m D-LITE~ (Hohoho) Look at me Look at me, Gwisun, Look at me look at me Gwisun What’s up what’s up, I want to kiss you, I love yo!!! Look at me look at me Gwisun, Look at me look at me Gwisun Lov- Love love, my love Of course, it’s cause I’m a guy that I’m interested… At night, what do you wear to go to sleep? Me? I wear Pajamas! Oh.. you’re not interested in that… It’s the beginning of spring, let’s love My mind is in chaos, chaos, chaos My heart is beating, beating, beating Ain’t this crazy? This is Love! Ah gonna tell you what I feel, “I love you” Look at me Look at me, Gwisun, Look at me look at me Gwisun What’s up what’s up, I want to kiss you, I love yo!!! Look at me look at me Gwisun, Look at me look at me Gwisun Lov- Love love, my love Am I not good enough, as I am? What can I do, to be good enough? I wear clothes that feel good, cut my hair And tonight as well, I drink alone My tears, drooooopppp And the rain as well, faaaallllls I’m always nervous and on edge Ah, that’s right, I’m falling in love, it’s love Look at me Look at me, Gwisun, Look at me look at me Gwisun What’s up what’s up, I want to kiss you, I love yo!!! Look at me look at me Gwisun, Look at me look at me Gwisun Lov- Love love, my love This is super crazy, I’m an easy target You’re so sexy, it’s departure time let’s go Chuuu chuuu (train sound) Ever since I was little I was built to be romantic I’m in a daze all year long Oh baby Look look, I’m good-looking..!? Look at me, look at me, Gwisun, look at me, look at me Gwisun What’s up what’s up, I want to kiss you, I love yo!!! Look at me look at me Gwisun, Look at me look at me Gwisun Lov- Love love, my love It was nice to meet you Music Video Category:Digital singles Category:Daesung